


This City Could Be Yours

by tnnyoh



Series: In All Prisms [8]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Human!Outsider, Post DotO, Post-Canon, Post-Dishonored: Death of the Outsider, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Oliver has come down with a strange illness that just might kill him, but it's unlike anything that any royal physician has ever seen, to save him, Emily must find one of the original cultists who killed him.Emily is tasked with finding out how to make the Envisioned speak, but when she does, Oliver may be in more danger than before as he comes face to face with his killers.





	This City Could Be Yours

**Coming Soon** : The continued adventures of Emily and her friends as part of the In All Prisms series, a sequel to EMBERS and Shadows in Silver.

 

____________________________

 

"It could all be yours, child" the man said, placing his long pale fingers against Oliver's shoulder "This city, this world.  It could be yours for the taking"  
  
Oliver let out a shuddering breath "I don't want it"  
  
"Are you sure, child? Are you sure you don't want it?  You get so much more with us than alone.  It is why we took you. Why we found you"   
  
Oliver struggled against the binds against his arms, wrists and legs, nothing budged and he was left staring into the eyes of the man that sunk a knife through his skin  
  
"You took me for your own selfish needs!" He spat at the man "Don't pretend this was for me"   
  
"But my dear child" The man said, wiping the saliva off his face as if it was nothing, he didn't even react.  "It was just as much for you as it was for the Envisioned.  We saw you were alone, a poor little urchin, we wanted to give you a greater life."  
  
Oliver knew if his hands were free he would punch the man in the eyes, he imagined it over and over in his mind, violence was never something he was fond of.  But if anyone in the world deserved it, it was this man  
  
"Why do you think you spent so long in the Void taking an interest in others? Marking them with your name?  It is because that is what we taught you, and it is how we saved you"  
  
Oliver stopped struggling for a moment, he looked at the man's glossed over eyes, his sallow looking skin "I was a prisoner" he said softly "You and the others turned to stone, you became my wardens"   
  
"Child" the man said, there was almost a hint of sadness in his voice.  "You were destined for this"  
  
He had no response, his throat felt like the sand littering the beaches of Karnaca and his skin felt hot and cold at the same time.  
  
"Join us, become one with the Void once more"  
  
Oliver went limp in the chair, his body, his mind, broken "Take me back" he said, emotionless "Take me back, I want to go back, I never should have left."  
  
The man smiled   
  
"I want to go home, please take me home"   
  



End file.
